Third Time's a Charm
by jesusfoodsex
Summary: College AU. When Castiel first met Dean... let's just say they didn't hit it off.
1. Meet Cute

The first time Castiel Novak met Dean Winchester was his Freshman year in their Introduction to College Life course. Dean was seated to his right, and when the professor went around the room that first day and Castiel claimed he was Music composition major, Dean snorted, "What the hell are you going to do with that." After being reprimanded by the professor, Dean went on to say his major was mechanical engineering. He hated him. Castiel sat in the front row -away from Dean- from then on and thanked the Lord every time Dean skipped, and when the course was finally over and he would never have to see Dean again.

The second time Castiel met Dean was his sophomore year in Psychology 101. Dean walked in, got to Castiel's row, saw him, glared, and headed for the other side of the room. He stuck to sitting on the other side of the lecture hall, so Castiel continued to pretend he didn't exist.

The third time Castiel met Dean, he found him in the library huddled over his Psychology textbook a week before the final. Dean was visibly distressed, pulling at his short hair as he read. Castiel was prepared to ignore him, but he looked so _helpless_, and Castiel mumbled "What would Jesus do," before sitting down opposite his enemy.

Dean's expression hardened, "What do _you_ want?"

"You look… troubled. We're in the same class, so I thought I would help you."

Dean looked down at his textbook for a full minute before responding, "I need at least a 90% on this final to pass the course." He looked up into Castiel's eyes and added quickly, "Psychology is just not my thing, so it's not for lack of trying."

Castiel nodded and pulled his notes out, "Alright. Let's get started then, shall we?"

Castiel insisted that they meet an hour every day before the final to study. Dean was less than thrilled about the amount of studying, but, even after the first session with Castiel, he was already starting to have a better understanding of the material.

Maybe, just _maybe_, he had judged the composition major too quickly.

Dean was early to their last session, the day before the final. Castiel had agreed to meet him in the basement in the music section, claiming he needed to finish up a composition, which is where Dean found him doing just that.

He crept up behind Castiel to see exactly what he was working on. The piece was entitled, "Third Time's a Charm." Dean wasn't musically illiterate, it just wasn't at all his type of music, but he did notice the grand staff and figured the piece was for piano. Dean stood a few paces back and smiled when Castiel hummed a few bars, and he could tell even from behind the faces he was pulling at the computer when it didn't turn out right.

Then Dean had to think about the fact that he was smiling at something he deemed cute that someone he disliked since he first met him just did, and he shook himself before approaching him and tapping on his shoulder.

Castiel whipped around and took off his headphones, "Oh, hello, Dean." He quickly saved and closed out of his composition.

"What were you working on?" Dean found himself not only trying to make conversation, but genuinely curious.

"It's nothing. Just my final project for Composition class. After this I can have private lessons."

There was something about the way that Castiel spoke that was usually in full, complete, proper sentences that Dean noticed when he didn't, like just now. He figured that it definitely wasn't "nothing."

"Can I hear it?"

Castiel's blue eyes widened for a fraction of a second, "Maybe someday later, but for now we have psychology to do."

Dean felt really good as he walked out of the final exam room, and even better when he spotted his tutor on a bench down the hall.

"Thanks, Cas." He said when he finally reached him.

Castiel smiled for the first time that Dean had ever seen. It was nice. And it did things to his tummy.

"You're welcome, Dean. Do you think you passed?"

It was Dean's turn to smile, "I only felt shaky on one question, if that's any indication."

Castiel nodded, and looked down at the floor. He didn't expect to grow attached to Dean, but he did ever since the first session a week ago. Unlike his first class with Dean, he did want to see Dean again. He looked up at the clock, hoping he had time to draw out their last meeting, but the time did not allow that, and he looked back at the floor, concentrating on Dean's shoes.

"I've got to go."

"Oh. What final?"

"Composition class. I finished my piece last night. I have to go play it for the class."

"Can I come listen in?"

Castiel looked up, "I… I think that's possible. Other students are bringing people in to perform. I guess it wouldn't hurt to have my inspiration in the room."

Then he clamped his mouth shut, and his face flushed. Dean's stomach flipped again, "So, 'Third Time's a Charm' is about me?"

Castiel blushed harder before nodding. "I don't mean anything by it, or that there has to be something, or…" he rambled.

Dean smiled and put his hand on Castiel's shoulder. "Let's hear it, and then I can decide what it means. Music's all about interpretation, right?"

Castiel stood a little straighter and smiled, "Yes, that sounds good." And he led them to the music hall and to their future.


	2. Tardy to the Party

Castiel's roommate, Uriel, was never in the room, and he was glad for that Dean wanted to hang out the next semester. Dean would come over and do homework while Castiel sat at his keyboard and tried to write his latest masterpiece. Well, he pretended to try. He usually ended up playing random notes while he stared at Dean.

Castiel knew he was gay and he knew that he really liked Dean. What he didn't know was where Dean stood. He obviously enjoyed being around Castiel, and they went out to movies and dinner and such, but Castiel wasn't about to let himself think this was anything more than friendship.

And of course he was so lost in thought about this that he stopped playing the piano, still staring at Dean, who was calling him back to attention.

"Cas. Earth to Cas."

Castiel visibly shook himself, "Yes?"

"Dude, you must really be into that piece, I've been trying to talk to you for, like, five minutes now."

"You have?" Castiel flushed slightly, somewhat relieved that Dean misconstrued his silent staring.

"Yeah," Dean squirmed a little, blushing slightly before continuing, "I was saying that my mom called last night and she was complaining about me being a single drifter on Valentine's Day, and I was like, 'I'm not,' and…"

"You're not single?" Castiel tried to control his facial expressions, but inside his blood rushed in his ears and his heart started to crack.

Dean gave him a short "duh!" look and it shattered. He had told himself he wasn't in that deep, but he had completely underestimated his feelings. Dean didn't seem to notice his inner turmoil beginning to manifest itself on his face and continued, "Anyway, mom said, 'bring him home!'"

"You're dating a _guy_?" Castiel interrupted again, no longer able to control his emotions.

Dean scrunched his face in confusion, "Last I checked, you were a guy."

Castiel was speechless for half a second before bursting out with, "_We're_ dating?"

Dean looked mortified and rapidly turned violent shades of red as he started grabbing for and packing up his things, "I… I'm sorry… I…" He stopped and dropped his bag and re-approached the situation. "I took you out to dinner and movies and all that girly shit."

Castiel blinked up at him, his head swimming and having trouble catching up.

Dean's voice got softer, "You wrote me that song. It sounded… I assumed…" He reached down for his bag, "I assumed." He laughed, "Ass outta you and me."

"We've been dating?" Castiel repeated, standing up, forcing Dean to look at him.

"Yeah, I mean, I've been takin' it slow, letting you have the lead 'cause, uh, I've never done _this _with a guy before. I thought…"

Castiel cut him off with a fierce kiss, tackling him onto the bed. "I hadn't realized. Thought you meant 'just friends,'" he gasped between kisses.

Dean pushed him back, "I specifically ask, 'Do you wanna go out tomorrow night?' when I saw you after break. You said yes. You caught me doing my happy dance."

Castiel kept running his hands over Dean's body as he spoke, trying to get back to his mouth the entire time, "Dean, you know I am… unobservant."

"Whatever, weirdo." He mumbled, finally letting Cas get back to his mouth. They had a lot of catching up to do.


	3. It's a Date!

Dean was extremely nervous as he checked his outfit in the mirror a seventh time before finally heading out the door to meet Castiel for their Valentine's Date. Dean really didn't want to make a big deal or anything, but he always managed to avoid being attached for the love-sickening holiday, and he really felt Cas was different. Castiel didn't know that, but he was hoping that through all the cheesy dates and cliché they somehow managed to bring to life that he would see Dean really cared for him.

So, he soothed his tie in the elevator a tenth time before the doors opened to his boyfriend's floor, and knocked on his door.

Dean was rather shocked to see the door swing open to reveal Castiel in his penguin-covered flannel pajama bottoms and a baggy sweatshirt - one that Dean is fairly certain Cas stole from him.

"Dean, " Cas gulped, "What are you doing here? And in a suit?"

"Um, it's Valentine's Day." Dean crumpled, "We had plans…"

"Oh." Cas's eyes widened, "No. That can't be right."

"Pretty sure, yeah. February 14th and all that jazz…"

"Oh my God, Dean. I'm so sorry!" He hung his head, "I was so excited about this and then I had the worst day with classes and Gabe called and my parents might be getting a divorce, I just came straight home and curled up in bed."

Dean placed his hands on Cas's cheeks, "Hey, shhh, it's okay. I don't even like this stupid holiday, I just wanted to do something special for you since you're the first person I've been with when it's even happening."

Cas looked up into his eyes, "You mean, I'm your first Valentine. Dean, that's so… cute."

"Shuddup! Now how about we go curl up in your bed and you can tell me all about this no good very bad day?"

"Sounds like a date, Valentine."


End file.
